A Crystal's Glow
by rowenagrayson
Summary: “But I want to take care of her...here. Tell her that I will take care of her, tell her to don’t go, stop her, tell her that I want her here with me.” I look down then and turn to face him, my heart breaking in the process "Robin, I can't"


**A.N/ Hey, with another story here…. Anyway, Fides Quae Creditur will be updated in short time… this time for real, but this idea just popped in my mind while I was playing the piano**** (Beethoven's Moonlight sonata… Quasi Una Fantasia)… This first chapter it's just an introduction, next one will be more interesting. So start to read now and don't forget to drop your reviews :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but as many, I wish I did. **

**A Crystal's Glow**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter One**

**Who is she? **

It's a white room. Everything is covered in that color: the four walls, the ceiling… and the furniture would also be painted in that color, if only there was any. But this room is empty with the exception of a light bulb that's in the middle of the ceiling, oh and there's also a silver door, which really stands apart from the vibrant room. There's nothing more, just a strong, white glow… and a man in the center of the room… bent down, looking at the floor… he looks so sad and alone… so desperate…

"You may now enter" I hear a voice behind me and, startled, I turn around to meet a grown man, in his mid-fifty's. He has a pale complexion, as if to match with the room I've just seen. And, as if wanting to make a change, he is wearing a white coat.

"Excuse me?" I hear myself answer.

"You may now enter to see him, the patient of course." He tells me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it is.

"Oh, of course, thanks a lot" With that I turn around again and head straight for the door, but before opening it, I stop and try to think for the last time… maybe this is not the best decision I can make, nevertheless I'm here, so I may as well do this. I slowly open the door, and with some fear I enter the white and gleaming room. The floor is bouncy, as are the walls. It just seems that this room is a giant air castle designed to keep safely inside it the man who has turned a boy. With some struggle I walk to the middle of the room and bend down. The person that's inside it turns his head and stares at me for a long and uncomfortable silence. Then finally, he turns his head down again and just speaks aloud two words.

"Go away." Incredulous I turn my head to see him. I am his friend and never, even though he has been a little crazy before, he has shut me out.

"What?" I answer him, though it does sound dumb.

"I want to be alone for her return" He tells me, and that sentence confused me a little.

"Who?"

"Her." Ok, now I'm really confused.

"Who is her?" I tell him, just to clear up doubts, but I am not really expecting an answer from him.

"Her" He tells me again, and I am already getting a hint as to who she is… but I need to be sure, I need to know more, I need to know what the hell happened.

"Who is her?" I ask him, just in case he answers me.

"Her, the one with crystal eyes." So now I know who we are talking about.

"Who is her? Who is the one of crystal eyes?" I insist.

"Her, the one with crystal eyes, and the one with spring's face" He tells me, with his eyes fixed on some point in the wall.

"Who is her? Who is the one of the crystal eyes? Who is the one with the spring's face?" I say again

"Her, the one with the crystal eyes, the one with the spring's face, the dolly made of broken porcelain." I can't help but marvel at this beautiful, without a doubt, descriptions my fallen friend is making of the oh so called dolly.

"Who is her?" I ask him, in case he says something more.

"Her, the one with the crystal eyes, the one with the spring's face, the dolly made of broken porcelain… the one who loved me." He says and turns to look up to me with those eyes I'll never forget. Those eyes full of sadness, so desperate and in such a need of love… I know who he is talking about, as I know that telling him the truth will really hurt. But I need him to know, I need to make him find a light between all this fog called madness. (Though somehow, deep inside, I know he'll never find it).

"She is not going to come" I tell him.

"Why not?" He tells me.

"Because she's not here, she's not going to come." I tell him again.

"Why not?" He tells me again.

"Because it's been a while since she left." I answer him, wishing that he would not look at me with those sad eyes.

"But, where has she gone?"

I look up at the ceiling, and he does the same "Up to the sky, Robin, she's gone to the sky." I tell him with so much sadness, but he needs to know that his precious bird has been finally set free to soar the skies.

"And why has she gone up there?" He tells me with real curiosity.

"To be able to start to live." I tell him, still looking up to the sky.

"And why has she gone up there to be able to start to live?" He asks, as if looking for the answer in the ceiling.

"Because up there, there's a better place for her."

"And why is up there a better place?" He asks and asks, but I don't care, he has forgotten everything. He has already forgotten the cruelty and injustice of this life, the unreality of this world. And, in exchange for his sanity, he has forgotten everything.

"Because there are people that will take care of her." And then he answers me (not asks me), but his voice comes out really desperate, as if he was holding onto something so he won't fell down, as if he was slowly letting go, as if he so desperately wanted to grab that something, so he wouldn't let go.

"But I want to take care of her… I want to take care of her here. Cyborg, my friend, tell her that I will take care of her, tell her to don't go, stop her, my friend, tell her that I want her here with me."

I look down then and turn to face him, my heart breaking in the procces. "Robin… I can't" I suddenly feel so incapable of helping my friend, so little under all the circumstances that are slowly collapsing on top of him, and every word I say only makes bigger this feeling of misery in my soul.

"But, why not?"

"Because Robin, she is already gone…"

"No! That's not true! She's not gone!" He screams at me and that hurts so badly, like a cold knife stabbed in the middle of my aching soul.

"Buddy, she is already gone…"

"No! She isn't gone!" He yells again with a lot of self-confidence that's really uncomfortable.

"And how do you know that she's not gone?"

"Because she came yesterday" Ok, I wasn't really expecting that.

"No, she didn't"

"Yes, she did and she stayed all night with me!" And this I wasn't expecting either, but he is mentally ill, so play along I thought.

"Well, and what did she said?" I ask him.

"She said that… she said that she will always be by my side and that se will never leave me, no matter where I go or what I do" He answers me, fortunately, calmer this time.

"That's great buddy, that's great." Being this said, we stay in a really long and nice silence. I, deep in my thoughts, and him, deep in his dreams, a madness in reality.

"Thank you for coming" He whispers, breaking this comfortable silence.

"Thank you for letting me in" I answer him in the same tone. Another moment of silence goes on and then he asks

"Why have you come?" So much honesty in four simple words takes me aback, but then again, this day has been full of surprises… so many that I shouldn't be surprised in the most minimum.

"Because you are my friend" I tell him, looking straight in his eye.

"But all my other friends have forgotten me, and only you have come… even though they say nobody can be with me any longer" Startled, I unconsciously move my head and say in a low, almost inaudible, soft voice

"Then you do remember something from your past life…" But my companion seems to hear me and raises again his eyes towards the ceiling again.

"My life I do not remember. I can only remember those eyes of sparkling crystal and the dolly made of broken porcelain" Then he does remember the last events, maybe.

"What do you remember of her?" I ask, for I need to know, from his point of view, what happened.

"No. No!" He says, moving vigorously his head, as if trying to make stronger his decision. I sigh. This was going to be even more difficult that I had thought.

"Why not?" I ask him. Even though normally I'm not the most patient guy, today Robin has awakened sadness and melancholy in me, maybe even a little of pity…

" … ". Silence. Maybe what happened was really scary and emotionally exhausting that he seriously doesn't want to talk about it. I sigh again.

"Do you like to play?" I ask him a moment after, trying to look like I have changed my mind and I won't bother him with that anymore.

"Yes! I love to play because I always win! I'm the best at every single game!" He says with a sudden large amount of energy that surprises me (again) "Let's play! Tell me tell me how do we play this game! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" he practically screams, and now he is jumping all around the room. A real air castle that has served him as a protection from this world.

"Well, first of all, we have to lie down…" I haven't finished my sentence when he's already laid down on the cozy floor. This provoked a laugh from me, followed by his laugh… so childish and somehow void, with a hint of insanity in it… but that was now his laugh, after all.

"I'm already on the floor, what now?" He says with the same energy from a moment before.

"First…" He interrupts me again.

"You've already said first, number two follows. Doesn't it? Unless there are two numbers one, which I highly doubt." He says with that charming, lopsided, confident smile of his that was once his trademark… and that logic that only Raven and Robin shared… maybe there is something left of the real Robin, of my friend… but that's only a small light of hope that, by every passing day, turns dimmer and dimmer…

"Ok. Next, you have to calm down and then you have to close your eyes" I say, putting emphasis on the words _next_ and _then. _The boy, really obedient, does everything I've said, which only serves to strengthen my opinion that my friend is lost to his madness… "And you're now going to tell me a story"

"A story?" Obviously this wasn't the type of game he was expecting.

"A story" I tell him again.

"But what kind of game is that? Tell a story?" He repeats and just seeing him produces a feeling of tenderness in me.

"It's a game to see who the best storyteller is. After you, it's my turn and then we'll decide who the winner is. You see, we can't really play in here" I say, pointing to the glass where the doctor is watching us. "Okay?" I honestly hope he accepts, for I have no other means of discovering the truth that has been so carefully hidden by everyone.

"Okay, but only if I go first" He says, not really convinced, may I say. He then closes his eyes and starts to talk.

"Everything started that day in which I was walking downtown…"

**A.N/ You****'ve finished! Wow, you were able to fight boredom and make it through here ;) So what do you think?? Send me your REVIEWS so I can know what's missing, flaws, compliments, everything… (except flames, of course)**

**So, for the ones who didn't really understand: Robin has gone mad and is currently in an asylum, Cyborg goes to visit him and reminds him that Raven (yes, Raven) is dead…. **

**This story will be pretty different, I hope. I plan to make two or three more chapters. It's really not that long, but I hope you will enjoy it. Review and just wait for the next chappie… hopefully it won't be that long ;P**

**-rowenagrayson**


End file.
